


Dedication

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe College AU [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben gets his copy of his second novel.





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who needed comfort tonight. I hope you like it!

The package had arrived for him. The Rogue One book. Ben had to imagine it would be; it felt heavy in his hands. Poe joined him, grinning radiantly, and he looked even more beautiful in Ben’s opinion. 

“Go on, Ben!” Poe said, softly. “Open it.”

Ben swallowed, and did so. And the moment that he saw the Death Star detailed on the cover the way he had imagined it, he felt his face break into a grin. 

“It...looks exactly like how I imagined it,” he said. “I don’t believe it!” Even opening up the wrappings to see his book in paperback, he felt a sort of light happiness come over him. Poe hugged him around the waist, and Ben leaned into the embrace. 

“Well, come on,” Poe said, whispering softly to him. “Let’s read it together.”

***

Ben read the dedication first. He’d insisted in putting in the dedication because he wanted the world to see how much Poe Dameron meant to him. 

“ ‘To Poe Dameron — the Cass to my Jamie. Because you made me better, in more ways than one.’” Ben read. 

“Ben...”

”It’s not perfect,” Ben stammered. “I mean, I wasn’t very eloquent. I’m not a good writer — ’’

Poe laid a gentle kiss to his cheek. “It’s perfect, Ben,” he said. “And you don’t realize it, but you made me better too.”

Ben couldn’t imagine how such a beautiful being like Poe would have to be made better, but he smiled. 

“Well, let’s give it a read,” Poe said. 

Ben did. And even reading out loud, reading the prologue with Jamie’s terrible tale, and the story of her father, and the director who came to find him, Ben felt, strangely enough considering the content of the chapter, very much at home. 


End file.
